Born do Die
by LeelaAntunes
Summary: Após saírem do Rio e passarem pela Europa, Han e Gisele haviam finalmente encontrado um refúgio no Caribe. A tranquilidade não dura o quanto eles gostariam e, conforme os fatos se desencadeiam fora de seu controle, Gisele começa a perceber que talvez somente a coragem não seja o bastante.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente!**

**Bom, essa é a minha primeira fanfic Velozes e Furiosos e eu resolvi escrever sobre o meu casal absolutamente preferido: Han e Gisele. Eu havia pensado em uma OneShot, que se passa entre o Fas F&F 6, quando eles saem do Rio juntos, mas pensei em desenvolvê-la para uma história mais longa. Estou em uma correria absurda com o trabalho e com a faculdade, mas pretendo fazer essa continuação que se passará depois do F&F6 o mais breve possível.**

**O nome da história é uma referência à musica da Lana Del Rey, chamada "Born to die". Sempre achei que a letra tem tudo a ver com a história do Han e da Gisele e serviu de inspiração para o que eu tenho em mente.**

**Enfim! Espero que gostem, comentem e critiquem!**

**Boa leitura =))**

* * *

**Han POV**

Uma brisa quente entrou pela janela, mexendo nos lençóis que enrolavam meu corpo e o de Gisele. Ela se encolheu suavemente e eu a apertei contra meu peito, sentindo o calor de seu rosto em minha pele. Estávamos em silêncio há algum tempo e eu imaginava que ela já estava dormindo, embora minha mente estivesse inquieta demais para que eu também caísse no sono. Já haviam se passado quatro meses desde que saímos do Rio e passamos brevemente pela Europa. Gisele sugeriu que viéssemos ao Caribe e, como eu nunca consigo dizer não, acabamos parando em Nassau, nas Bahamas. A tranquilidade de uma casa no meio de uma praia praticamente deserta e o anonimato que isso nos dava fez com que nos firmássemos aqui por mais tempo que deveríamos, mas eu já começava a pensar no próximo passo. Ficar na América Central era flertar muito perigosamente com a prisão. Estávamos a um passo da Flórida e mesmo estando aqui há meses, eu ainda não havia conseguido contar quantas bases militares existiam na ilha. No entanto, mesmo alertas, os dias ao lado de Gisele foram únicos, o que também me levava, convenientemente, a pensar no próximo passo. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu pensava seriamente em parar em algum lugar e começar uma vida com ela. Melhor do que pensar nisso era imaginar como Gisele se faria de durona quando eu abrisse a proposta. Um riso fugiu entre meus dentes.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ela perguntou, me assustando. Respirei fundo e a olhei, vendo que ela ainda descansava o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, de olhos fechados. Gisele abriu um meio sorriso típico.

"Nada". Respondi simplesmente, não desviando meu olhar. Ela abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto para me olhar também, reunindo as duas mãos sobre meu peito e apoiando o queixo em cima das mãos. Eu sorri de lado também, me divertindo com a curiosidade de Gisele. Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, piscando repetidamente. "O que foi?" Perguntei, quase não contendo o riso.

"Eu não fiz nenhuma piada, fiz?" Questionou, não evitando um sorriso abafado. Inclinei meu rosto pra alcançar os lábios avermelhados de Gisele, conseguindo um beijo. Ela levantou o queixo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos da minha nuca. Segurei o pulso dela entre meus dedos suavemente, deslizando a mão por toda pele macia de seu braço até alcançar os dedos novamente, prendendo-os entre os meus próprios dedos. Os grandes olhos castanhos estavam fixos em mim, conforme ela esperava alguma resposta. Eu sorri mais uma vez e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, não evitando outra pergunta. "No quê está pensando?"

"Eu estava imaginando como seria se parássemos em algum lugar..." Respirei fundo, vendo como a expressão dela ficou confusa. "Não sei... começar uma vida juntos".

Gisele respirou fundo também, levantando mais seu corpo para que ela ficasse diretamente na frente do meu rosto. Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente e estreitou um pouco os olhos castanhos, piscando repetidamente. "Não é isso que estamos fazendo?" Perguntou.

Eu quase não pude resistir a um sorriso ao perceber que ela estava sendo durona, exatamente como eu havia imaginado. Passei a ponta dos meus dedos pela palma da mão dela, segurando-os gentilmente em seguida. "Estamos?" Retruquei, vendo-a comprimir ainda mais os olhos ao sorrir. "Eu estou falando em nos sentirmos efetivamente em casa". Expliquei, fechando os olhos por um instante. Senti a respiração de Gisele mais próxima conforme ela se aproximou de mim para distribuir alguns beijos na base do meu pescoço. Houve, então, silêncio por um instante e eu imaginava que ela estava pensando. Assim que a respiração quente contra minha pele se afastou, eu abri os olhos e encontrei-a olhando para mim, com uma expressão doce.

"_Você_ é o meu lar" Respondeu, abrindo um sorriso largo. "Não importa onde, se você estiver ao meu lado, eu terei minha fortaleza".

Inevitavelmente, um sorriso estampou meu rosto e meu coração pulou uma batida ou duas. _Caramba,_ eu pensei. Gisele fazia com que eu me sentisse bem, de uma forma que eu nunca havia me sentido antes. Ela também era meu porto seguro e isso fazia com que eu construísse todos meus planos em torno de sua presença. Eu não sabia exatamente pra onde iríamos, nem como lidaríamos com todos os crimes pendurados na nossa ficha, mas eu tinha certeza que Gisele estaria comigo e eu a manteria a salvo. Para tanto, tudo que eu mais queria era um lugar onde pudéssemos criar algumas raízes e esquecêssemos um pouco de toda loucura. E embora eu gostasse muito de estar no Caribe, eu sabia que aqui não era esse lugar.

"Você sabe que temos que ir, não sabe?" Perguntei.

Gisele resmungou algo sem muita importância, voltando a apoiar queixo no meu peito. Os dedos finos começaram a fazer pequenos contornos sobre minha pele descoberta, conforme ela pensava por um instante. "Eu gosto daqui, me lembra um pouco como é estar em casa" Ela balançou os ombros, respirando fundo "Mas eu entendo... é realmente estranho. É como se estivéssemos de férias".

"Férias? Desde quando criminosos tiram férias?" Eu ri novamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos levemente cacheados dela.

"Nós estamos tirando _longas _férias..." Gisele sorriu também, prolongando as palavras. "Pela primeira vez na vida, eu me sinto desconfortável em ficar pingando em cada lugar. Ainda mais porque podemos ser pegos" O semblante dela voltou a ficar sério e eu a olhei, percebendo sua preocupação. De fato, estragaríamos tudo se chamássemos algum tipo de atenção.

"Bom, nós vamos dar um jeito." Garanti, passando uma das mãos pelo quadril até a perna dela, envolvendo-a entre as minhas próprias pernas. Continuei a passar meus dedos entre as mechas do cabelo de Gisele, fazendo com que seu perfume se espalhasse pelo quarto. "Não vai ser difícil, huh?" Sorri, tentando descontrair.

"Claro que não" Ela sorriu de volta, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A expressão confiante foi substituída por mais um sorriso. Gisele se aproximou desta vez, selando os meus lábios.

"Até você aparecer, minha vida estava uma bagunça..." Eu confidenciei em um sussurro, encostando minha testa na dela. Era a mais pura verdade. Embora eu estivesse satisfeito com a equipe e com todas as coisas absurdas que fizemos, faltava alguma coisa. Assim que ela atravessou a porta daquele galpão, apontando uma arma para Roman, eu soube que ela era a peça que faltava.

"Sua vida continua uma bagunça" Gisele corrigiu, fechando os olhos. Ela riu entre os dentes e sua respiração quente alcançou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu a trouxesse pra ainda mais perto. "Todo homem precisa de uma mulher quando sua vida está fora do lugar" Outra respiração e ela me encarou diretamente, fazendo com que meu coração falhasse de novo. "É como em um jogo de xadrez: a rainha protege o rei" Ela soltou uma risada mais sonora e eu não pude evitar também, afundando meus dedos entre os cabelos dela. Trouxe-a pra mim mais uma vez e a beijei com intensidade, sentindo seus dedos se afundando na pele do meu antebraço. Definitivamente, eu não tinha motivos pra discordar. Embora eu quisesse manter Gisele sob minha proteção, era ela quem me mantinha são.

* * *

Se havia algo que me intrigava era como meu sono conseguia ser leve, mesmo depois de noites a fio. Eu tinha a impressão de que isso havia se agravado depois que eu parei de fumar, ou talvez depois que eu passei a ser procurado pela Interpol, pelo FBI, pela CIA e por criminosos de diversos tipos. Fazia sentido que eu ficasse alerta, mas caramba... os primeiros raios do sol mal haviam aparecido e eu já estava desperto. Mantive meus olhos fechados e procurei não me mexer para não incomodar Gisele, que ainda dormia sobre o meu peito. O braço que a envolvia já dava sinais de que estava ficando sem circulação, mas eu não me importei com o formigamento. Ela estava tão tranquila, algo bastante atípico para quem teve uma formação de militar. Parecia, no entanto, que ela havia conseguido descansar um pouco sua mente aqui. Não havia motivos para alerta, eu tinha que admitir. Havíamos conseguido uma casa ao sul da ilha, cercada por uma floresta quase intocada, areia branca e uma imensidão azul clara. Não havíamos visto ninguém por ali em todos os tempos que ficamos na casa. Agora, por exemplo, eu só podia ouvir um coro de pássaros e a respiração profunda de Gisele. Aquilo sim me acalmava, embora ainda não me fizesse dormir. Meus ouvidos ficaram mais apurados quando os pássaros cessaram a cantoria e o som das ondas quebrando na praia ficou mais evidente. Tudo havia ficado estranhamente silencioso e eu acabei, inconscientemente, prendendo minha respiração também. Levantei o pescoço por um instante para olhar pela janela, mas o balanço da cortina fina me impedia de ver muito. Assim que eu tomei o primeiro impulso pra me mexer, eu vi um brilho prateado de uma arma refletido pelo sol e uma silhueta bem definida de um homem.

Minha mente sofreu um choque e eu senti a primeira carga de adrenalina correr por meu corpo. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a metralhadora foi apontada em nossa direção e os primeiros estrondos ecoaram pelo quarto, bem como os rombos na parede começaram a aparecer. Prendi Gisele em meu corpo e rolei para o lado oposto da cama, caindo no chão e protegendo sua cabeça com meus braços. Ela soltou um sonoro palavrão, acordada pela queda e pelos tiros.

"Que p..." Gisele gritou e eu ignorei, percebendo que os tiros haviam cessado por enquanto. Assim que ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo, começou a tatear a cabeceira, pra tentar encontrar uma arma.

"Não há tempo pra procurar; temos que ir" Levantei em um impulso, trazendo-a comigo. Ela ainda estava grogue e um tanto atormentada. Gisele arrumou a alça do baby doll preto que usava, passando a tatear a cintura, em um instinto primário de que poderia ter uma arma ali. "Agora, Gisele" Eu exigi, puxando-a em direção ao corredor. Comecei a esquematizar na minha mente onde estaria cada coisa. Era óbvio que não havíamos tempo pra trocar os pijamas que vestíamos ou para procurar onde estavam nossos passaportes falsos. Talvez conseguíssemos uma arma, mas eu tentava com todas as forças me lembrar onde estavam as chaves do meu Mazda e do Porsche de Gisele. Eu tinha a impressão de que elas estavam na sala, mas eu não tinha certeza. Assim que começamos a dar os primeiros passos pelo corredor, Gisele parecia ter voltado ao normal e fiscalizava tudo em rápidos olhares. Ela recostou-se à janela do corredor, avaliando a situação do quintal.

"Definitivamente, temos companhia" Gisele anunciou, movendo a cortina para visualizar melhor a situação.

Eu me apressei em alcançar a sala, mas senti um peso na altura do meu quadril e então atingi a parede. Ouvi Gisele gritar, conforme percebi que o peso na verdade era um cara do tamanho do Hobbs me jogando contra a parede e preparando-se para me acertar de novo. Oh, merda...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gisele POV**

Mas o que infernos estava acontecendo? Eu senti o baque do meu corpo no chão, seguido por um zumbido em meu ouvido causado por estrondos. A princípio, eu pensava que estava em um pesadelo de péssimo gosto, mas assim que senti os braços de Han protegendo minha cabeça, eu soube que algo estava muito errado. Abri meus olhos, com a visão ainda embaçada e vi um borrão de claridade excessiva causada por dezenas de buracos na parede.

"Que p...?" Eu gritei, desesperada. Pisquei repetidamente para tentar clarear meus olhos, mas não adiantava. Tateei o primeiro móvel que alcancei, uma cabeceira de madeira, encontrando só um abajur no caminho. Praguejei mais uma vez e senti que Han começava a me puxar para que eu me levantasse. Meu corpo não respondia direito e eu sentia como se meu cérebro fosse explodir. Mesmo cambaleante, coloquei-me sobre minhas duas pernas, mas não me movi a princípio.

"Não há tempo pra procurar; temos que ir" Han disse, começando a me puxar pelo caminho. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas arrumei a alça do meu baby doll que insistia em cair pelo meu ombro e imediatamente passei a tatear minha cintura, onde geralmente guardava minhas armas. Era óbvio que eu não dormia com um revólver enterrado no pijama e minha memória não conseguia resgatar onde infernos eu havia colocado as armas. Senti um solavanco conforme Han me puxou novamente, chamando minha atenção. "Agora, Gisele!" Ele exigiu e eu respirei fundo, apertando meus olhos. A adrenalina finalmente correu pelo meu corpo e eu despertei, enxergando as paredes brancas do corredor passando pela minha visão periférica. Posicionei-me ao lado da janela da parede externa do corredor e movi a cortina suavemente. Meus olhos demoraram um instante para se acostumar com a claridade, mas assim que eu pude ver melhor, encontrei uma dezena de homens armados no jardim. A roupa escura contrastava com a areia branca do fundo da paisagem, permitindo que eu contasse com clareza quantos eram. Não eram dez, mas nove. Cada um carregava uma metralhadora e todos estavam vestidos com coletes à prova de balas. Quem infernos eram aqueles desgraçados tentando nos matar? Será que alguém do esquema do Rio demorou dois meses para rastrear nossos passos? Não, aquilo era patético. Meus olhos se estreitaram quando percebi que alguns daqueles rostos eram conhecidos. Eu podia jurar que já havia visto pelo menos meia dúzia deles no México, quando eu trabalhava para o Braga. Era isso, então?

"Definitivamente, temos companhia" Anunciei, travando meus dentes. Olhei pra Han, que continuou a seguir pelo corredor. Ele parecia tentar encontrar alguma coisa e eu comecei a trabalhar nisso também, sabendo que precisávamos ao menos das armas e dos carros para fugir dali ou para enfrentar quem quer que fossem aqueles caras. Ouvi um estrondo e um grunhido masculino conforme um brutamonte saiu da cozinha e agarrou Han pela cintura, colidindo com a parede. Senti a parede estremecer conforme o corpo de Han bateu na barreira e escorregou, caindo no carpete. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse se levantar, o homem o levantou pelo pescoço com uma facilidade de quem levantava um travesseiro. Outro golpe no rosto de Han se seguiu e ele caiu sobre a mesa de vidro da sala, espalhando cacos por todo chão. Eu arregalei os olhos, pensando com rapidez. Aquele filho da mãe seria capaz de dar uma surra até no Dom ou talvez no Hobbs, mas eu precisava fazer algo. Assim que vi Han tentando se recompor e o brutamontes seguindo em sua direção, eu corri pelo corredor, dei uma larga passada até a cadeira da sala, apoiando o outro pé no sofá para então entrelaçar minhas pernas em volta do pescoço do cara. Travei minhas coxas com força, emendando em uma sequência de cotoveladas e socos na nuca musculosa. Ele grunhiu e eu gritei também, tentando manter a chave em volta de seu pescoço. Respirei fundo e envolvi meus dedos em volta do rosto dele, tentando pressionar a cabeça contra o corpo.

Han levantou em um pulo, mesmo com a dor evidente nas costas, passando a revirar as gavetas dos móveis da sala. Uma chuva de objetos começou a se espalhar pelo carpete conforme ele continuava na busca e eu comecei a ficar impaciente. Onde infernos eu guardei a arma? Como pude ser tão descuidada? Antes que eu continuasse a me culpar, o grandalhão segurou meus joelhos, tentando se livrar do golpe. Eu entrelacei meus calcanhares e apertei os dedos contra os olhos dele, ouvindo-o gritar de dor. Ele pendeu pra frente e eu me segurei com mais força, quase causando cãibra nas coxas pela força que eu fazia. Assim como fui para a frente, minhas costas foram empurradas contra a parede com força em seguida, mas eu não soltaria tão facilmente.

"Vai logo, Han!" Eu gritei.

Ele repetiu o gesto mais uma vez, dessa vez com mais força. Uma pontada alcançou a base das minhas costas e eu grunhi. Ele soltou meus joelhos e tentou alcançar meus braços, travando os dedos contra minha pele. Senti como se meu corpo fosse se dividir ao meio conforme ele começou a me puxar pelos braços para tentar me jogar para a frente. Concentrei toda minha força nas coxas, tentando me manter na posição. Aquilo só piorou a pressão nos dois extremos do meu corpo e eu gritei mais uma vez, travando os olhos. Ele se chacoalhou mais uma vez e eu soube que não ia aguentar por tanto tempo.

"Pra quem você trabalha, seu filho da mãe?" Exigi entre os dentes. Puxei meus braços, tentando me livrar dos dedos dele. Tateei os bolsos do colete e encontrei algo que parecia ser um rádio ou um celular. Enterrei meus dedos dentro do bolso, fazendo força para arrancar o que quer que fosse aquilo.

"Gisele!" Han gritou. Abri meus olhos e encontrei ele de pé no meio da sala, com uma arma apontada para a cabeça do grandalhão. Soltei a pressão das pernas e fui puxada em um solavanco para a frente, sendo jogada de costas no chão. O barulho que meu corpo fez contra o carpete foi abafado pelo som do tiro, que atingiu o centro da testa do cara, que caiu morto. Embora meu corpo ainda estivesse se sentindo dividido ao meio, me levantei com rapidez, ajudada por Han.

"As chaves?" Inquiri, ouvindo um tintilar nas mãos de Han. Ali estavam as chaves do meu Porsche e do Mazda. Ele segurou uma na mão direita e a outra prendeu na palma da esquerda. Busquei a mão dele, a fim de pegar a minha chave, mas os dedos dele não se destravaram. Soltei uma expressão de surpresa.

"Talvez devêssemos ficar juntos..." Ele cogitou, parando em frente à porta dos fundos.

"Você ficou maluco?" Quase gritei, prendendo meus dedos contra os dele. "É estupidez seguirmos em um só carro. Se tivermos problemas, estamos ferrados" Argumentei, encarando os olhos negros de Han. "Han, confie em mim. Isso é o que somos" Pedi.

Han simplesmente me olhou, tentando buscar alguma coisa no fundo dos meus olhos. Reuni toda confiança que tinha e o encarei de volta, estendendo a mão para receber a chave. Ele me entregou uma pistola e a chave do meu Porsche, assim que começamos a receber os primeiros tiros dos homens que ainda estavam plantados na frente da garagem. O portão foi perfurado e as explosões das balas contra a estrutura de metal ecoavam pelo cômodo. Eu me abaixei, seguindo assim até a porta do carro. Minha mente fervia, conforme eu me lembrava dos rostos que nos esperavam lá fora. Eu comecei a resgatar a identidade daqueles homens e consegui lembrar que muitos deles trabalharam para o Braga em algum momento, mas que desapareceram depois da fuga de Dom e Brian pelos túneis da fronteira e da prisão do meu ex-chefe. Toretto e eu chegamos a cogitar que alguns deles pudessem nos perseguir, mas quando tudo se acalmou e não tivemos nenhum sinal dos traficantes, chegamos à conclusão de que o esquema tinha chegado ao fim. Aparentemente, estávamos errados. Eu não sabia exatamente o que eles queriam, mas o meu melhor palpite era que eu era o alvo. Eles não conheciam Han, nem ninguém mais da equipe. Conheciam Brian e certamente também poderiam ir atrás de Dom, mas eles estavam a salvo juntos, perto de Elena e Mia. Eu tinha, então, que pensar como tiraria Han do foco e como sairia dessa maldita ilha.

Ouvi o ronco do motor do Mazda e afastei todos aqueles pensamentos, me concentrando no inferno que encontraríamos ao sair da garagem. Coloquei a arma e o celular do cara morto no console do carro, ligando o meu motor. Assim que estouramos o portão de metal da garagem, uma chuva de balas nos atingiu. Seguimos em ziguezague pelo jardim e eu não tive dúvidas antes de passar por cima de um dos infelizes parado na frente do meu carro. Pegamos uma apertada estrada de terra que cortava a mata fechada, deixando a casa pra trás. Olhei pelo retrovisor e percebi que eles paravam de tentar nos atingir, voltando-se para entrar nos Rovers que estavam parados na areia. Merda. Eu tinha que pensar em um plano. A ilha era pequena, nós certamente não conseguiríamos sair pelo aeroporto e nem pegar nenhum barco no porto. Pensei, então, em alugar algo que pudesse nos tirar dali, mas todos nossos documentos falsos e os cartões estavam na casa. Com certeza não haveria ninguém disposto a nos _doar_ um barco ou um jatinho e roubar um não seria uma boa ideia. Se chamássemos a atenção da polícia estaríamos ferrados. Merda, merda, merda. Eu continuei a praguejar e fechei meu pulso, socando o volante. Eu precisava de uma estratégia pra descobrir o que eles queriam comigo, alertar o Dom e dar um fim nos nove patetas. Tudo isso, claro, sem colocar a cabeça de Han a prêmio. Quando estávamos no Rio, eu me sentia mais segura porque todos nos envolvemos em um plano estratégico. Agora eu estava em um lugar desconhecido, sem munição e de pijama. Isso sim era patético.

Olhei uma saída ainda mais apertada à esquerda e sinalizei para Han, piscando os faróis. Eu precisava ter ao menos cinco minutos com ele, para tentar minimamente organizar um plano de ação. Eu teria que tirá-lo do alvo sem que ele percebesse, já que eu tinha certeza que Han ficaria irritado se soubesse que eu queria resolver a situação sozinha. Saímos da estrada e estacionamos entre algumas árvores, encontrando novamente na praia. Eu já sentia meu pijama encharcado de suor e o sol intenso não estava ajudando. Senti a brisa do mar, aliviando um pouco meu nervosismo. Han saiu do Mazda, vindo em minha direção.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou.

"Sim" Fui em direção a ele. "Não temos muito tempo. Precisamos pensar em uma saída".

"Bom, precisamos fugir daqui" Ele soou óbvio e eu quase me irritei, respirando fundo.

"Como? Estamos numa porcaria de uma ilha, sem documentos e sem dinheiro. Não podemos pegar um avião, muito menos alugar um, nem um barco, nem sequer uma jangada" Eu grunhi e chutei a roda do meu carro, sentindo o dor na ponta dos meus dedos. Além de tudo, eu estava descalça.

"Se acalme, Gisele" Han pediu, com o mesmo semblante sereno. Eu ficava me perguntando como ele conseguia ficar calmo daquele jeito. "Nós podemos enfrentar, então".

"É?" Eu resfoleguei, com sarcasmo. "Tenho cinco balas no meu pente e você não deve ter muito mais. Nem que colocássemos todos em fileira, daríamos um jeito" Apoiei os dois braços no teto do carro, respirando fundo. "Estamos presos aqui. Eles vão varrer cada palmo de areia pra nos achar. Ninguém viria até o fim do mundo e iria embora de mãos vazias. Han" Eu chamei, encarando-o. "Eles vão nos achar".

Ele respirou fundo, tentando pensar. Eu sabia que ele estava ponderando as coisas que eu disse, tentando arranjar uma saída que eu tinha certeza que não existia. Na atual conjuntura, estávamos mais do que mortos.

"Vamos pedir ajuda ao Dom." Han sugeriu.

"Isso se eles também não estiverem tentando pegá-lo..." Eu quase murmurei, vendo Han torcer as sobrancelhas em uma expressão confusa. Balancei a cabeça, fechando meus olhos com força. "De qualquer forma, Dom demoraria a chegar aqui. Além disso, tirá-lo de perto dos outros pode ser exatamente o que eles querem".

"Do que você está falando? Quem são eles?" Ele se aproximou, apoiando-se no teto do meu carro também. Passei a mão pelo rosto, começando a ficar inquieta. Precisávamos sair daqui e eu não tinha certeza como explicaria tudo.

"Eu acho que Braga não está totalmente fora de cena. Tenho certeza que conheço alguns daqueles rostos" Sugeri, vendo a expressão passiva de Han desaparecer. Agora ele parecia preocupado. "Não sei se eles estão aqui por vingança ou por dinheiro; talvez seja uma queima de arquivo. Em qualquer uma dessas possibilidades, se eles estão aqui, Dom também pode estar em risco".

"Merda..." Han passou a mão pelos cabelos, inquieto. "Nós temos que falar com Dom".

Peguei o celular que estava no console do carro e comecei a digitar alguns números, enquanto Han mantinha seus olhos na estrada logo atrás das árvores, procurando sinais de qualquer um que pudesse estar atrás de nós.

"Onde você arranjou isso?" Ele perguntou, com uma expressão confusa.

"Peguei emprestado do seu amigo na sala" Respondi simplesmente. A ligação demorou um pouco a ser completada, mas assim que eu estava para desistir, ouvi a voz grossa de Toretto do outro lado da linha.

"Dom?" Chamei.

"Gisele?" Ele questionou, provavelmente estranhando o número do telefone.

"Está tudo bem aí?" Perguntei. "Mia? Brian?"

"Sim, estamos todos bem. O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu acho que Braga está atrás de nós..." Respirei fundo, conseguindo perceber o tom de surpresa do outro lado da linha.

"Braga?" Ele repetiu. Ao fundo, consegui ouvir Brian dizendo algo como 'ele está na prisão de segurança máxima'. "Como? Onde você está?"

"Estou em Nassau, com Han" Expliquei. "Fomos atacados agora há pouco por caras que eu tenho certeza que já vi envolvidos com o cartel do Braga. Preciso que você mande uma carona".

"Eu estou indo".

"Não." Cortei imediatamente. "Braga também pode te querer fora de cena e você tem a sua família". Ponderei, sabendo que ele entenderia. "Toretto, estamos sem munição e sem um único centavo. Nos consiga um voo particular, um barco, qualquer coisa". Assim que terminei a frase, comecei a ouvir o barulho de alguns carros se aproximando. "Merda..."

"Nós temos que ir." Han determinou, abrindo a porta do carro.

"Aguentem firme, eu vou tirar vocês daí." Toretto disse. Eu murmurei um 'ok', desliguei o celular e voltei para o carro. Repeti o mesmo processo de ligar o motor e sair pelas árvores, alcançando a estrada apertada de terra. Assim que olhei pelo retrovisor, um palavrão fugiu imediatamente pela minha boca. Eles eram muitos. Além disso, eu não conhecia a ilha e não fazia a menor ideia de como despistaríamos aquele batalhão sem chamar a atenção da polícia. Afundei o pé no acelerador, percebendo que a estabilidade do carro na estrada de terra era quase zero. Meu volante trepidava e os ruídos da areia contra a lataria criavam um som agudo. Era óbvio que eles tinham uma vantagem absoluta por estarem em SUVs. Olhei mais uma vez pelo retrovisor e contei sete Range Rovers em nossa cola. Precisávamos chegar ao asfalto rápido, mas eu duvidava que isso aconteceria nos próximos dez quilômetros, pelo menos. Havíamos escolhido uma casa muito longe de qualquer sinal dos enormes Resorts e centros de turismo de Nassau.

Ouvi o primeiro som de batida quando um dos carros colidiu com a traseira do meu Porsche. Meu corpo foi jogado pra frente e o volante deslizou sob minhas mãos. As rodas perderam o contato com a areia e eu quase entrei pelas árvores na borda da estrada, quando consegui voltar para a pista, segurando o volante. Antes que eu pudesse olhar para o retrovisor, ouvi outra batida. Han entrou com o bico do Mazda na traseira da SUV que havia batido no meu Porsche, fazendo com que as rodas traseiras do Rover se levantassem e que ele capotasse repetidamente, entrando pelas árvores. Um já foi, eu pensei. Olhei mais uma vez e vi outro colado na traseira do Mazda, tentando acertá-lo. Diminuí a velocidade até ficar lado a lado com a SUV, percebendo que Han havia entendido o que eu queria fazer. Ele também colou no outro lado do Rover e nós batemos contra a lateral do SUV quase ao mesmo tempo, repetindo a manobra outra vez. Quase fomos varridos da estrada quando o Rover começou a ziguezaguear pela pista, perdendo o controle. Ele girou uma ou duas vezes até acertar outro SUV, jogando-os contra uma árvore.

Olhei pra frente e vi o primeiro sinal de rodovia, assim como também já enxergava as primeiras casas. Teríamos que ir pela direita ou pela esquerda e eu me esforçava pra lembrar onde ficava cada coisa na ilha de Nassau. Tudo que eu sabia era que ao norte da ilha estava o complexo turístico; ao oeste o aeroporto e as bases militares; o porto estava ao leste. Seguir no sentido das bases militares e do aeroporto era suicídio e chamaríamos muita atenção se fôssemos para o complexo turístico. Ir para o porto era arriscado, porque havia um rigoroso controle de migração por causa dos cruzeiros marítimos que desembarcavam ali. Aquilo, no entanto, me parecia a melhor opção. Primeiro porque o caminho era relativamente longo e nós talvez conseguíssemos eliminar mais alguns daqueles desgraçados até chegarmos ao fim da linha e segundo porque, exceto pelo lado sul da ilha, aquele era o lado mais vazio. Assim que alcançamos a estrada, entrei à direita, tendo Han e os outros quatro Rovers atrás de nós. Meu Porsche pareceu agradecer ao sair da terra para o asfalto e toda trepidação e falta de estabilidade desapareceram. Afundei o pé no acelerador, cortando os carros que trafegavam pela rodovia. Vi o Mazda logo atrás de mim e o brilho de quatro pares de faróis na nossa cola. Eu tinha certeza que aqueles que sobraram foram motoristas no esquema do Braga, porque eles não pareciam tão estúpidos quanto os outros que capotaram na terra. Eles desviavam dos carros com facilidade, mesmo com a alta velocidade e o balanço das enormes carrocerias do SUV.

Eu ouvi o estalo dos vidros traseiros se partindo assim que a primeira chuva de tiros atingiu meu Porsche. Passei por mais um carro de passeio, ouvindo o ronco dos motores com maior clareza. Me encolhi no banco assim que outros tiros atingiram minha lataria. Engoli seco, olhando pelos retrovisores. O Rover logo atrás de mim tinha um cara pra fora do vidro do passageiro, apontando uma metralhadora em minha direção. Eu procurei Han pelos retrovisores e não o encontrei também, tendo minha visão nublada pelo desespero. Antes que eu pudesse checar novamente os espelhos, ele saiu de trás de um caminhão e atingiu a traseira do Rover. O atirador foi jogado pra frente, mas se segurou no friso da janela. Eu quase pude sorrir antes de ver o cara com a metralhadora virar-se para Han, encontrando o vidro do Mazda bem em sua frente.

"Han!" Gritei, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Han POV**

Agora eu tinha certeza que aqueles Rovers estavam atrás de nós por causa de Gisele. Parecia até insano como eles a perseguiam, dispostos a esmagar o Porsche que ela dirigia. Tal insanidade nos permitiu tirar três deles do caminho com facilidade, mas eu tinha a impressão de que os outros quatro que ficaram não eram amadores e pareciam ter um senso melhor de estratégia. Por isso, fiquei aliviado quando atingimos a estrada. O asfalto anulava a vantagem dos SUVs e nos dava uma melhor chance de despistá-los. Meu alívio durou menos que instantes, quando eu vi o carro logo atrás de Gisele abrindo o vidro do carona e expondo uma metralhadora em sua direção. Percebi que ela não estava atenta à movimentação do Rover e afundei o pé no freio, escondendo-me atrás de um enorme caminhão de carga. Eles estavam tão ocupados com o Porsche, que pareciam ter esquecido de mim. Aquilo me dava o elemento surpresa. Assim que a primeira rajada de tiros atingiu o carro de Gisele e ela cortou o carro da frente, eu quase esqueci a estratégia e fui atrás daquele filho da mãe. Apertei minhas mãos contra o volante, sabendo que ainda não era a hora de agir. O caminhão ganhou velocidade, quase alcançando o Rover. Quando ele atirou pela segunda vez, eu afundei o pé no acelerador e saí de trás do caminhão, entrando na traseira do SUV. A cabine dele balançou de um lado para o outro e o atirador foi jogado pra frente, segurando-se na alça da porta. Uma das pernas dele ficou de fora do carro e ele aproveitou para sentar-se de frente pra mim, apontando o cano reluzente da arma direto na minha testa. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu perdi a reação por um instante.

Minha mente foi arrancada do vazio quando eu ouvi o barulho da traseira de Gisele colidindo com a frente do Rover. Ela havia freado com tanta força, que o atirador foi jogado de vez pra fora do carro, passando por cima do capô do meu Mazda até o asfalto, onde o caminhão que vinha logo atrás o esmagou de vez. Gisele acelerou novamente e freou de uma vez, deixando que a traseira do Porsche atingisse a roda dianteira esquerda do SUV. Eu acelerei, ultrapassando o SUV e Gisele. O Rover balançou uma, duas, três vezes até a cabine inclinar-se o suficiente para que ele capotasse, atingindo um carro de passeio.

Os três que restaram colaram em mim e em Gisele. Estávamos chegando perto do Porto e o fluxo de carros e caminhões havia crescido muito, dificultando nossos desvios. Os Rovers começaram a ignorar os outros carros, esmagando qualquer um que estivesse no caminho. Eles jogavam os carros de passeio pra fora da pista, que capotavam ou rodavam pelo asfalto até atingir as casas da beira da estrada. Havia um caminhão me bloqueando e um carro de passeio à esquerda. Eu tentei ultrapassá-lo duas vezes, até que entrei no acostamento e o fiz pela direita. Quando saí da ultrapassagem e voltei para a pista, percebi que a estrada se bifurcava, transformando-se em duas rodovias de sentido único separadas pelas árvores e por uma imensidão de prédios e casas. Eu segui pela direita e assim que olhei pelo retrovisor, vi Gisele entrando propositalmente pela contramão, na entrada da esquerda, trazendo dois Rovers consigo.

Travei meus dentes, irritado. Ela estava tentando resolver aquilo sozinha, mas mesmo que eu confiasse nas habilidades de Gisele, ela não iria muito longe. O Porsche estava em cacos e, com a sequência de batidas, as rodas traseiras pareciam vacilar a cada curva. Olhei de novo pelo retrovisor e percebi que o terceiro Rover não estava na minha cola e também havia desaparecido. Meus olhos procuravam por um retorno que me levasse ao sentido oposto da rodovia, mas eu não encontrava nenhum até onde minha vista podia alcançar. O desespero me cegou por um instante mais uma vez e eu comecei a cogitar qualquer outra possibilidade que me levasse até o outro lado da estrada.

Eu não conseguia entender por que Gisele havia feito aquilo, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que ela sabia que aqueles Rovers poderiam ser demais para que ela resolvesse sozinha. Talvez eles pudessem ser demais até para nós dois, mas e daí? Estávamos juntos, daríamos um jeito. Parecia bastante óbvio que ela não queria me envolver naquilo, mas, caramba... Eu não a deixaria sozinha por nada nesse mundo.

* * *

**Gisele POV**

Assim que eu ultrapassei o caminhão pela contramão e vi a bifurcação logo à frente, eu soube que aquela seria a minha melhor chance de colocar Han em segurança. Meu melhor palpite era que se ele seguisse por aquele lado e eu por este, os Rovers não iriam persegui-lo por enquanto, colocando-me como alvo número um. Aquele plano estúpido nem poderia ser chamado de estratégia porque eu sabia que provavelmente eu teria muitos problemas para eliminar os três carros que sobraram. Mas e então? Era a mim que eles queriam, mesmo. Olhei pelo retrovisor e vi somente dois Rovers, não conseguindo encontrar o terceiro. Ele provavelmente estava atrás de Han, pelo outro lado da rodovia. _Merda_. Meu plano não havia saído como eu imaginava, mas tentei ficar tranquila, imaginando que eu estava subestimando Han. Ele poderia, com certeza, eliminar aquele último filho da mãe da estrada.

Firmei minhas mãos no volante, começando a cortar os primeiros carros que vinham no sentido oposto. Nós estávamos na contramão da rodovia e, embora aquele lado tivesse menos caminhões, o fluxo de carros de turistas que chegavam pelo porto e tentavam alcançar o complexo turístico da ilha era imenso. Os SUVs continuaram a não se importar com as pessoas, varrendo todos que não desviavam de seu caminho para fora da estrada. Eu precisava pensar em algo rápido, antes que eles machucassem mais gente e antes que os militares nos alcançassem. A essa altura, eu tinha certeza que as bases já haviam sido avisadas sobre a bagunça que acontecia do outro lado da ilha.

Fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos quando outra onda de tiros veio em minha direção. Outro atirador estava pra fora do carro e não usava mais uma metralhadora, mas ainda assim me atingia. Um dos meus pneus traseiros foi atingido e, embora ele fosse blindado e pudesse rodar por mais algum tempo, eu sabia que aquilo me atrapalharia. Meu Porsche ficou ainda mais pesado, pendendo para o lado esquerdo toda vez que eu virava o volante pra desviar dos carros. Olhei pra frente e vi dois caminhões de eixos enormes vindo em nossa direção, soando as sonoras buzinas para nos alertar. Freei, posicionando-me no acostamento, ao lado do motorista do Rover que estava logo atrás de mim, atirando. Peguei a pistola no console e atirei no motorista, errando-o por pouco. O vidro, no entanto, foi estilhaçado e eu pude ver novamente aqueles rostos que eu já conhecia. Continuei a atirar, percebendo que o motorista do outro Rover também começou a atirar em mim. Ótimo, eu pensei. Mantive os dois na pista, fazendo um leve ziguezague entre a pista da direita e o acostamento. Assim que os caminhões estavam quase na minha frente, eu joguei todo meu volante pra esquerda, entrando pelo acostamento e pelo recuo do estacionamento de um pequeno hotel, passando pela guia. Olhei pelo retrovisor e vi um dos Rovers capotando ao tentar desviar e o outro batendo de frente com um dos caminhões. Não havia mais ninguém atrás de mim.

Eu sorri, diminuindo a velocidade. Logo atrás do hotel eu já podia ver a praia novamente e continuei seguindo pelo estacionamento do prédio, procurando um lugar para deixar meu Porsche e pensando na melhor estratégia pra fugir e encontrar Han. Ele ia, com certeza, ficar irritado comigo, mas eu também sabia que conseguiria convencê-lo com um bom charme feminino. É como eu sempre digo: você nunca manda um homem para fazer um trabalho de mulher. Eu tinha que admitir, no entanto, que tive uma sorte única para eliminar os dois Rovers da minha cola. Assim que eu tirei os olhos da praia e olhei pra frente, minha visão periférica captou um Rover vindo do meio das árvores do outro lado da estrada direto para a lateral do meu Porsche, me fazendo capotar repetidas vezes na areia até quase chegar ao mar.

Eu sentia os estilhaços se afundando na minha pele conforme o carro girava e a lataria batendo contra meu corpo com força. Meus sentidos quase se apagaram quando o meu Porsche, transformado em lata, aterrissou na areia, de cabeça pra baixo. Apertei os olhos com força, sentindo um grande filete de sangue escorrer do meu supercílio até a testa, pingando na areia branca em seguida. Apoiei minhas mãos e meus pés no teto retorcido, sabendo que eu precisava sair dali rápido. Ouvi a porta do motorista do Rover batendo e passos pesados pela areia. _Merda, merda, merda._ Minhas mãos foram até meu cinto de segurança, soltando a alavanca que me prendia contra o banco. Quase caí de uma vez, mas minhas pernas me deram sustentação para que eu pudesse deitar no teto da cabine, chutando a porta do motorista para sair. Chutei uma, duas, três, quatro vezes até que meu pé estivesse doendo o bastante para que eu soltasse um palavrão entre meus dentes.

Antes que eu saísse por minha própria conta, o motorista do último Rover me puxou pelo braço pra fora do carro e eu fui jogada contra a areia quente da praia. Minha pele queimava, mas eu ainda me obriguei a me arrastar, tentando me colocar de pé. Eu tentava, em vão, apurar meus sentidos, mas eu só via um par de pés enormes e uma pesada sombra ao meu lado. Recebi um chute na costela, seguido de outro, fazendo meus braços cederem e eu cair de bruços na areia.

"Você está perto demais de casa, Gisele". Aquele sotaque castelhano me atingiu em cheio e eu nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de olhar pra cima, sabendo exatamente quem era. Depois de Fenix, Emanuel Rodriguez era o maior homem de confiança de Braga. Ele estava na perseguição nos túneis da fronteira e depois daquilo, desapareceu do mapa, sem deixar vestígios. Eu achava, na época, que ele havia sido morto naquele dia, como todos os outros homens, mas obviamente eu estava errada. Esse filho da mãe estava mais vivo do que nunca. "Finalmente, a antiga vadia do Braga se arrastando na minha frente" Ele riu.

"Está com ciúmes por ser a nova vadia do chefe?" Eu retruquei, recebendo outro chute. Travei minhas mandíbulas, inibindo um grito de dor. Eu não ia fraquejar na frente de Emanuel. Mesmo com a dor latejante em minhas costelas, eu me levantei, sentando na areia. Ouvi um 'click' da arma sendo engatilhada e olhei pra cima, encontrando um cano reluzente apontado par a aminha cabeça. Uma onda de adrenalina invadiu meu corpo e eu passei os pés pelos calcanhares de Emanuel, o derrubando na areia também. Assim que ele caiu, começou a procurar a arma no chão, mas eu a chutei antes que suas mãos alcançassem, fazendo com que a pistola se perdesse no meio das camadas brancas de areia. Ele virou-se pra mim com raiva e eu me coloquei de pé, levantando minha guarda. A areia quente queimava a minha pele até os calcanhares, mas eu ignorei aquilo, fixando meus olhos em Emanuel, logo à frente.

"Se você quer que seja doloroso, tudo bem" Ele sorriu com sarcasmo e eu estreitei meus olhos. Emanuel partiu pra cima de mim e eu me esquivei, distribuindo um soco em seu rosto e um chute na altura do joelho. Meu pé doeu mais uma vez e eu percebi que talvez eu tivesse quebrado alguns dedos ou algum osso. Ele se afastou e eu me aproximei de novo, acertando outro soco. Quando ia dar o segundo golpe, ele agarrou meu cotovelo e me puxou em um solavanco, prendendo seu braço contra meu pescoço e tirando meus dois pés do chão. Minha garganta se fechava vagarosamente, conforme eu acertava repetidamente as costelas de Emanuel, para que ele me soltasse. Nada parecia adiantar, então eu comecei a balançar meu corpo pra frente, tentando ganhar algum impulso pra me soltar. Meu rosto começou a queimar por causa da falta de oxigenação e minha vista ganhava pontos negros, escurecendo a visão que eu tinha do mar azul claro. Lutei por alguns instantes ainda, mas assim que eu estava quase perdendo de vez os sentidos, ouvi um ronco agudo de um motor se aproximando pelo mesmo lado em que o Rover veio. Emanuel se virou para olhar e eu vi o brilho da lataria preta e laranja atravessando a pista e aterrissando na areia.

Juntei toda a força que me restava e acertei uma cotovelada no tórax de Emanuel, que acabou me soltando com o reflexo. Assim que eu caí de bruços na areia, eu ouvi dois tiros e então o pesado corpo dele também caiu sobre o meu. Han saiu do carro e partiu em minha direção, me levantando. Eu quase não percebi quando ele me colocou dentro do Mazda e saiu, voltando para a pista. Entramos por algumas estradas menores, mas eu podia ouvir claramente o som dos helicópteros e das sirenes de carros militares no meio das árvores, sabendo que não estávamos a salvo. Olhei para ele por um instante, vendo como ele estava sério e calado. Eu sabia que ele estava bravo e que tinha uma certa razão. _Merda._ Se Han não tivesse aparecido, eu estaria morta.

Eu estava me sentindo um lixo e sabia que provavelmente minha aparência estaria exatamente como meu espírito. O corte acima da minha sobrancelha ainda sangrava e agora eu percebi que talvez meu lábio também estivesse, já que eu estava sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Meu pé doía e minhas costelas também, além das marcas roxas que eu tinha pelo braço. Ignorei tudo aquilo e olhei pra frente, percebendo que estávamos saindo da mata para o centro de Nassau. Não fomos muito longe, no entanto. Han estacionou ao lado de um telefone público e desceu. Eu imaginei que ele estivesse ligando para o Toretto e minha teoria foi confirmada assim que eu ouvi uma parte da conversa. Ele voltou para o carro rapidamente e saiu, fazendo a volta e entrando pelas estradas menores novamente.

Começamos a seguir na direção do aeroporto, mas eu tinha certeza que não iríamos pra lá. Han entrou em uma estrada menor e chegamos ao que parecia uma pista particular de voo na beira da praia. Vi um jatinho branco parado na pista e comecei a me perguntar onde Han tinha conseguido um daqueles. Minha pergunta foi respondida assim que vi a frase "It's Roman, bitches!" na asa traseira do avião e o próprio descendo pela porta lateral. Rolei meus olhos, mas não pude evitar um sorriso ao perceber que nossos amigos não haviam nos deixado na mão. Saí do carro e me recostei ao capô do Mazda, tendo Han ao meu lado. Roman veio em nossa direção com um sorriso no rosto, mas assim que seus olhos me encontraram, ele fechou o sorriso.

"Caramba, Gisele, o que aconteceu?"

"Exatamente o que parece que aconteceu". Eu rolei os olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo minhas costelas doerem.

"Bela briga. Eu fico imaginando quão feio o outro cara ficou". Ele riu e se aproximou, cumprimentando Han. Eu ri entre meus dentes também, mas percebi pela visão periférica que Han não estava achando a menor graça. Ele cruzou os braços e apoiou-se no carro também, me olhando por um instante. Roman percebeu o clima e fechou o sorriso mais uma vez, olhando o jatinho atrás de si. "Eu vou apressar o piloto".

Fiquei em silêncio, encarando meus pés enterrados na areia. Eu sentia o sol queimando minha pele e os cortes no meu rosto ardiam com o calor. Mordi meu lábio inferior, sabendo que Han ainda me olhava, esperando que eu dissesse algo. Passei a olhar o mar, vendo como as ondas batiam levemente contra a areia branca.

"Você sabe que foi estúpido, não sabe?" Ele perguntou em um tom retórico, então eu resolvi não responder. Olhei pra ele, cerrando meus olhos para acomodar a luminosidade que me atrapalhava a ver a expressão de Han. Ele parecia realmente chateado, um pouco irritado e talvez assustado. Eu não podia tirar a razão dele, mas também não me arrependia do que fiz. Tive todos os motivos para tomar aquela decisão e não deixaria de assumir as consequências.

"Eles queriam a mim". Respondi.

"Era mais fácil colocar sua cabeça numa bandeja e entregar a eles".

"Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo". Retruquei, cruzando os braços. "Já lidei com coisas tão ruins quanto".

"Você não está sozinha, Gisele. Não precisa agir como se não tivesse a mim". Han franziu as sobrancelhas, respirando fundo. "Juntos poderíamos ter resolvido e você não estaria machucada".

"Você poderia estar machucado, ou pior: você poderia ter morrido e aí sim eu estaria sozinha". Argumentei, mordendo meu lábio inferior em seguida. "Eu não estou arrependida".

"Eu percebi". Ele cruzou os braços também, olhando nos meus olhos. "Já parou pra pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse te achado?".

"A vida é simples: você faz escolhas e não olha pra trás". Olhei nos olhos negros de Han e respirei fundo, me aproximando. "Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim e eu ficaria muito irritada, mas agora não há mais o que se pensar.". Esbocei um sorriso, repousando minha mão sobre a mão dele, no capô. Han tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava colada na areia que meu rosto acumulava e esboçou um sorriso meio contrariado pra mim. Eu sabia que ele tinha entendido, embora ainda não concordasse. Aquilo era suficiente, entretanto.

Ele tirou a camisa branca de algodão que vestia e colocou por cima do corte no meu supercílio. O contato fez com que a ferida ardesse a princípio, mas o cuidado com que ele passou o tecido por minha pele me trouxe conforto. Han cuidava de mim e se importava comigo de uma forma que ninguém nunca havia feito. Pela primeira vez na vida eu me sentia afetivamente importante na vida de alguém. Aquilo fazia com que meu coração se sentisse em paz, embora eu tivesse medo do que viria pela frente. Quando eu estava sozinha, nem o cartel de Braga ou toda perseguição da polícia me assustavam. Meio que não fazia diferença se minha vida estava em risco ou não porque meus problemas eram só meus. Com Han era diferente. Minhas estratégias sempre convergiriam na certeza de mantê-lo a salvo, embora eu soubesse que ele não era nenhuma mocinha indefesa. Perdê-lo seria doloroso. Enquanto estávamos viajando pela Europa e vivendo dias malucos, nada daquilo me parecia palpável, mas esse ataque foi um choque de realidade, me lembrando de que nós éramos criminosos procurados, com uma longa lista de feitos na nossa ficha e que nossa vida passaria longe da tranquilidade. E mesmo que eu nunca tenha sido um exemplo de vida sossegada, eu queria ter alguma certeza de que as coisas ficariam bem no dia seguinte. Entretanto, por hora, as duas únicas certezas que eu tinha e que me deixavam satisfeitas eram: um, eu faria de tudo para manter Han a salvo e dois, eu tinha a melhor família do mundo. Não era família de sangue, é claro, mas eles eram mais do que isso. Han, Dom, Mia, Brian, Roman e todos os outros eram as únicas pessoas que eu me importava de verdade e seriam os únicos pelos quais eu me sacrificaria de qualquer forma. Até lá, a ideia era mantê-los por perto e correr – literalmente, talvez – da polícia, é claro. Eu só me perguntava, no entanto, até quando continuaríamos a fugir.

"E então?" Ouvi Roman falar, fazendo com que eu e Han o olhássemos. "Pra onde vocês vão agora?"

"Hong Kong". Han respondeu e eu o olhei. Ele já havia falado sobre ir pra lá algumas vezes.

"Cara, você é chinês?" Roman perguntou, fazendo Han revirar os olhos. "E por que vocês vão para outra ilha?"

"Hong Kong não é uma ilha e eu não sou chinês. Você realmente foi pra escola?" Han perguntou, fazendo Roman fechar a cara. Eu ri da discussão entre os dois, voltando meus olhos para o jatinho. Ok, Hong Kong não parecia uma má ideia...

* * *

**FIM!**

**Gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado da Fanfic e espero MUITO que vocês acompanhem a minha próxima história, que vai se passar depois do Velozes e Furiosos 6. ****A Fanfic se chama Reload, ela JÁ ESTÁ NO AR \o/ e será a continuação que eu gostaria – e muito! – de ver no cinema, com a Gisele e o Han vivos. **

**Beijos e até lá!**


End file.
